EXILE TRIBE Wiki
THE RAMPAGE - Lightning promo.jpg|"Lightning"|link=Lightning|linktext=THE RAMPAGE debut single, 2017.1.25 on sale Dance Earth Party - NEO ZIPANG ~UTAGE~ promo.jpg|''Ⅰ''|link=|linktext=DANCE EARTH PARTY's first album, 2017.2.1 on sale EXILE THE SECOND - WILD WILD WILD promo.jpg|''BORN TO BE WILD''|link=BORN TO BE WILD|linktext=EXILE THE SECOND new album, 2017.3.1 on sale Sandaime J Soul Brothers - Welcome to TOKYO promo.jpg|"Happy?"|link=Happy?|linktext=Sandaime JSB new single, 2017.3.8 on sale Welcome to the EXILE TRIBE Wiki Wiki for LDH's super male unit EXILE TRIBE! It also include info about groups EXILE, Sandaime J Soul Brothers, GENERATIONS and THE RAMPAGE. About EXILE TRIBE is a supergroup formed in 2011 and it is composed of all of the musicians associated with the music dance group EXILE. EXILE TRIBE are... Related to EXILE TRIBE Upcoming releases ; Albums DANCE EARTH PARTY - Ⅰ (February 1, 2017) EXILE THE SECOND - BORN TO BE WILD (March 1, 2017) Sandaime J Soul Brothers - TBA (Best Album) (TBA Spring 2017) GENERATIONS - TBA (Studio Album) (TBA Summer 2017) ; Singles THE RAMPAGE - "Lightning" (January 25, 2017) EXILE THE SECOND - "SUPER FLY" (February 22, 2017) Sandaime J Soul Brothers - "Happy?" (March 8, 2017) THE RAMPAGE - "TBA" (TBA Spring 2017) ; DVD/Blu-rays Sandaime J Soul Brothers - Born in the EXILE ~Sandaime J Soul Brothers no Kiseki~ (February 1, 2017) EXILE ATSUSHI - EXILE ATSUSHI LIVE TOUR 2016 "IT'S SHOW TIME!!" (February 15, 2017) Latest releases by groups ; Albums EXILE - EXTREME BEST (September 27, 2016) EXILE TRIBE - HiGH & LOW ORIGINAL BEST ALBUM (June 15, 2016) EXILE SHOKICHI - THE FUTURE (April 27, 2016) Sandaime J Soul Brothers - THE JSB LEGACY (March 30, 2016) GENERATIONS - SPEEDSTER (February 2, 2016) ; Singles GENERATIONS - "PIERROT" (November 16, 2016) Sandaime J Soul Brothers - "Welcome to TOKYO" (November 9, 2016) Aoyagi Sho - "Naita Rosario" (October 26, 2016) EXILE THE SECOND - "WILD WILD WILD" (September 21, 2016) EXILE THE SECOND - "Shut up!! Shut up!! Shut up!!" (August 24, 2016) EXILE - "Joy-ride ~Kanki no Drive~" (August 17, 2016) DANCE EARTH PARTY feat. banvox + DRUM TAO - "NEO ZIPANG ~UTAGE~" (August 3, 2016) EXILE ATSUSHI / RED DIAMOND DOGS - "Beautiful Gorgeous Love / First Liners" (July 6, 2016) Links EXILE TRIBE mobile website EXILE website EXILE THE SECOND website Sandaime J Soul Brothers website GENERATIONS website Gekidan EXILE website THE RAMPAGE website Upcoming Release ; January 25, 2017 THE RAMPAGE's debut single "Lightning" January 25 2017 00:00:00 +0900 until the releaseNow on sale! Birthdays Current Events ; October 29, 2016 - February 2, 2017 (on going) EXILE THE SECOND LIVE TOUR 2016-2017 "WILD WILD WARRIORS" ; November 11 - February 26, 2016 (on going) Sandaime J Soul Brothers LIVE TOUR 2016-2017 "METROPOLIZ" Latest Music Videos EXILE TRIBE wiki rules * Don't create pages unrelated to EXILE TRIBE or LDH. * For related stuff about E-girls, create it on the E-girls Wiki. * Only upload professional photos for the artists and groups. * Please respect what other users created. * The EXILE TRIBE wiki is still in construction so if you want to help, you're very welcome. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse